The present invention relates to an arrangement for comminuting foodstuffs. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement which can be utilized for rubbing, cutting by discs, chipping and the like of foodstuffs, such as potatoes, cucumbers, carrots, fruits and the like.
Arrangements for comminuting foodstuffs of this general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has an elongated base plate provided with a handle and having an upper surface relative to which a foodstuff to be comminuted is moved by hand in opposite directions. A through-going opening pierces the base plate. One or several comminuting plate members which are adapted to perform various comminuting operations, can be accommodated in the through-going opening so that when the foodstuff is moved it is comminuted by this comminuting plate member. In the known arrangements the comminuting plate members are separate from the base plate and not associated with the latter. Only the comminuting plate member which is accommodated in the through-going opening and directly utilized at that very instant for comminuting, is held in the base plate. For this reason, a housewife must keep the other comminuting plate members separately from the base plate in some other places, wherefore they can be lost.